Lost
Lost is an American science fiction and fantasy thriller series created by JJ Abrams, Jeffrey Leiber and Damon Lindelof for ABC. It ran from September 22, 2004 to May 23, 2010 for six seasons. Series summary After Oceanic Airlines flight 815 inexplicably crashes on a small tropical island, the survivors must band together to keep themselves alive for as long as possible. But soon they realise that something strange is happening there: a huge, unseen creature is loping through the jungle; a polar bear has somehow made its way onto the beach; prophetic visions suggest a psychic link between the characters; and a mysterious hatch in the ground suggests that humans were there long before... As they uncover the mysteries behind the island, the survivors also have to deal with infighting among the group's members, and dwindling supplies. The survivors include John Locke (Terry O'Quinn), a wannabe survivalist paraplegic who finds himself mysteriously cured by the island; Jack Shephard (Matthew Fox), the leader of the survivors; Hurley (Jorge Garcia), a jovial former mental patient whose winning lottery numbers keep recurring in the stranges places; and Sawyner (Josh Holloway), a conman and thief who looks out for his own interests. Westphall connections to Lost * In "Donut Run", an episode of Veronica Mars, Veronica's fortune cookie message has the numbers that won Hurley the lottery (and turned up in several other strange places) in Lost. * The song played by Driveshaft, Charlie's band, appears in an episode of Alias, another JJ Abrams show. Brand connections in Lost Lost is where two fictional brands had their first appearances. Oceanic Airlines The airline in Lost is Oceanic Airlines. Prior to Lost, the film Executive Decision also had an Oceanic Airlines and several series used stock footage for the film in their television series. FlashForward, Once Upon a Time, and LAX used the same logo from Lost. Chuck mentioned the flight number, but got the details of the crash wrong. The series that used the stock footage are not connected to Lost. Gannon Car Rentals Gannon Car Rentals first appeared in Lost "Raised by Another" then went on to appear in Nip/Tuck, Heroes, and Glee. Other Red box Morley cigarettes, first smoked by Brenda Walsh in Beverly Hills, 90210 and then by the Cigarette Smoking Man in The X-Files, appeared in "LA X". They are also smoked by characters in several other shows: Spike from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Lois in Malcolm in the Middle, Warwick Brown in CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, and Madeline Westen in Burn Notice. They appeared in American Horror Story: Murder House previously and The Walking Dead next. Westphall disconnection with Lost * Charlie mentions that his ex-girlfriend's father used to work in a paper factory in Slough, England, but not by name. It may be a reference to the workplace seen in The Office. * A balloon capsule seen in the show has a list of sponsors on its side - one of these is Nozz-a-la Cola, as featured in Kingdom Hospital. However, the logos do not match. Continuity complication In Fringe "The Man from the Other Side", one of the characters is shown watching an episode of Lost. Category:American television series Category:ABC television series Category:2004 television series Category:Drama television series Category:Fantasy television series Category:Mystery television series Category:Science fiction television series